Dark Doom
by E. P. Haywood
Summary: Quería todo de él, quería morderlo, violarlo y asesinarlo. Saciarse de aquel ser tan inocente. Quería que le temiera, que llorara y gritara por su vida, pero más que nada deseaba era que nunca se separase de él. Que rogara por su presencia y se dejara, para saciar su lujuria.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Drak doom.

 **Couple/Pareja:** Harry x Draco

 **Generó:** Romance, Humor, y lo que demás se me ocurra.

 **Clasificación:** T

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowlin, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. Y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

 **Summary/Resumen:** Quería todo de él, quería morderlo, violarlo y asesinarlo. Saciarse de aquel ser tan inocente. Quería que le temiera, que llorara y gritara por su vida, pero más que nada deseaba era que nunca se separase de él. Que rogara por su presencia y se dejara, para saciar su lujuria.

 **Inspiración:** La historia pertenece a bloodyfangs1313; yo solo la he adaptado a un HarryxDraco.

 **Autora:** Dramatique Licorne

* * *

 **I.**

Caminaba desganado por las calles de la ciudad de Londres, había tenido un día amargo, de esos días en el cual se había despertado tipo cuatro de la mañana como era costumbre a causa de insomnio, en aquel tiempo se había detenido a ver como siempre el techo de su habitación o las persianas de la ventana; cuando había arribado al instituto había recordado que no había hecho sus deberes, por lo que obtuvo un horroroso cero en matemáticas y una reprimenda por parte del maestro quien con cada palabra parecía estar apuñalándolo.

Por si no fuera poco se había ganado, como si fuese una lotería, a los tres matones del instituto, quienes eran altos y musculosos que se la pasaban jugando futbol o practicando en el club de pelea. Al final de un pasillo lo había acorralado, burlándose de él, golpeándolo en el estomagó para dejarlo sin aire y así poder robarle su dinero.

Y para finalizar aquella larga jornada al llegar a su casa, recordando lo vacía que estaba, con falta de aquel calor familiar que nunca tuvo. Pues el haber sido abandonado en un orfanato a la tierna edad de tres años y no ser adoptado por nadie, lo había ahuyentado de ser sociable. Harto de aquel sufrimiento había decidido salir a dar un paseo para despejar su mente. A veces deseaba tener amigos, pero al momento recordaba que si los tenía ellos podían llegar a traicionarle, abandonarle e incluso lastimarle. Solo los niños lograban calmarle, pero luego recordaba que ellos creían y olvidaban. Había crecido siendo un chico tímido, inseguro e inexperto con respecto a la vida social, y todo lo que tiene que ver a cruzar más de cinco palabras.

Mientras caminaba junto con la música que escuchaba desde su mp3, perdió la noción del tiempo y cuando fue a darse cuenta, la oscuridad ya había cubierto gran parte del cielo y de las calles. Se sintió como un ratón en una caja. Apenas podía ver más allá de su nariz, y el frío típico de Londres levantaba aquella neblina que lograba dificultarle la visión. Trago saliva. Escondió ambas manos dentro de la chamarra y mordiéndose el labio espero que las farolas se encendieran, pero estas por lo visto no cooperaban.

Sin otro pensamiento, comenzó a acelerar el paso, rápido y nervioso, conocía ciertamente que en la noche aparecían aquellos seres, aquellos que desde hace un año habían hecho su aparición haciendo temer a cada persona por su vida. Él había leído cada periódico de los estantes, muchos habían comenzado con los típicos cuentos de 'chupa cabra' y otros como un animal extraño. Pero desde que las presas dejaron de ser animales y pasaron a ser víctimas humanas, comenzó a rondar los rumores sobre 'diablos de sangre', 'monstruos de las tinieblas', 'sanguijuelas'… 'Vampiros', aunque este concepto era el más inaceptable, pues todos aseguraban que todo aquello sobre estacas en el corazón, el ajo, crucifijos era una gran sarta de historias para asustar a doncellas y niños de hace varios milenios. En la actualidad, venga, era demasiado extraño.

Aun recordaba cuando las monjas les contaban aquellas historias, e incluso fue la última cuando decidió dejar el orfanato. Sor Dorian había sentado a todos los niños y adolescentes alrededor cuando se había ido la luz en el orfanato, todos estaban en el salón de deportes escuchándola atentamente. Él que ya había escuchado la historia repetidas veces no prestó atención, se había dedicado a planificar su ida. Cuando todo se había apagado y los ronquidos se mezclaban con suspiros, caminó en puntillas hasta la puerta trasera de la cocina que siempre mantenía sin seguro por los perros guardianes. Recordó haber visto su aspecto frente a un espejo que estaba allí en la puerta. El cabello rubio casi platinado que llegaba hasta los hombros con un pequeño flequillo que peinaba decentemente, sus ojos grises que llegaban a ser tan claro como las estrellas -eso decían las nenas a las que peinaba- que postraban en su rostro tan fino y aristocrático, una nariz respingona, una boca pequeña con labios un poco agrietados, cejas finas. Un ángel, según Colin, un huérfano que recién había aparecido allí. Su tez era tan pálida como el papel, y se veía demasiado delgado aunque tuviese una musculatura levemente marcada, medía 1,70 así que lograba ser un poco más altos que los chicos de su edad.

 _"_ _¿Tío Draco?"_ Había sido la voz de Colin, quien le miraba con sus ojitos cansados.

 _"_ _Colin. Vuelve a dormir"_ Le había dicho.

 _"_ _¿Dónde vas?"_ Había suspirado, pues con siete años aquel niño podía cogerlas todas.

 _"_ _Venía por agua, ¿Quieres?"_ El niño le había negado. Sin más se le acercó y depositó un beso sobre su frente donde caían leves mechones castañas. _"Ve a dormir. Mañana será un buen día"_ Sonrió de medio lado al ver como el niño asentía y luego se alejaba soñoliento.

Y luego él, huyó.

.

Draco llegó a sobresaltarse al escuchar un sonido estridente, así que alejó los audífonos afanado. Su corazón había comenzado a bombear sangre desesperadamente y lo que más temía, era terminar como aquellos que habían llegado a ser víctimas de aquellas bestias. Las noticias revelaban que los cuerpos encontrados eran violados, torturados y desmembrados y sin olvidar los colmillos que marcaban todas las partes del cuerpo hasta desgarrarlas…

¡Y de nuevo se ponía a perderse en sus pensamientos! Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor buscando algo por donde poder guiarse y volver de regreso a su casa. Cerró la cremallera de su chamarra hasta el tope y aceleró cada vez más el paso, mirando a cada momento tras su espalda. Llega a pegar leves gritos cuando algo lo sorprendía o encrespaba, tan asustado estaba que cuando se fijó en que estaba llegando a una calle más desconocida, dio media vuelta y retornó.

Al cabo de un gran rato donde el dolor en su pecho a causa del frio que aspiraba insistentemente y el malestar que comenzaba a tener en sus rodillas, llego a una banca donde se sentó y tomo aire profundamente. Estaba comenzando a helar más y vaya a ver la hora, pues él mismo conocía el frio propio de Londres. Sintió la pesadez sobre sus ojos y decidió seguir con su trayecto, pues no terminaría por dormir en una banca cómo el primer mes después de que se fuera el orfanato. Una vez erguido pego un grito horroroso cuando sintió como unos brazos rodeaban su torso desde su espalda y le dejaban inmóvil como una estatua.

 _¡DIOS, NO! ¡NO, NO, NO! ¡PORFAVOR!_

Quiso gritar, pero la voz había desaparecido tras aquel grito que había lanzado.

– ¿Qué haces tan solo a esta hora humano? –Preguntó una voz gruesa y sedosa cerca de su oído. Sintió un peso de más al lado de su hombro y de acto se le puso la piel de gallina. Trató de decir algo, pero nuevamente la voz desaparecía como temiendo aún más que su propio dueño a aquel desconocido

Su corazón estaba por salirse de su pecho y estaba seguro que de un momento a otro se desmayaría y le valdría reverenda mierda todo de ahí en adelante.

–Hummm –La burla de aquel le hizo comenzar a temblar notoriamente. Y estaba seguro de que su sangre bombeaba con tal rapidez que de seguro explotaría de sus venas –Veo que no eres muy hablador –Prosiguió con aquel tono burlón – ¿Cómo te llamas delicia? Mi nombre es Harry, un placer –Sintió como la nariz del desconocido apartaba unos pocos mechones y olía su nuca –Un gran, gran placer –El gruñido satisfactorio del hombre lo hizo palidecer más de lo que ya era.

–Dra-Draco… así… m-me lla-llamo… -Tartamudeo logrando hablar un tanto. Tal vez era un violador, y no de aquellos peligrosos seres que hablaban. No sabía que era peor. Notó como uno de los brazos que lo rodeaban se alejaba y lo ascendía hasta la cremallera, para comenzar a bajarla dejando a la vista su camisa blanca. Abrió la boca suspirando, y sí, ya tenía la idea de que su mala suerte terminaba con un jodido violador en medio de la oscuridad – ¡Ah! –El hombre agarró el cuello de su camisa, alejándola de su cuello – Porfa-vor. No. Porfa-favor, no. No me ha-hagas nad-nada –Lloriqueó, a punto de comenzar a soltar lágrimas.

Pero más fue su terror al sentir como algo húmedo corría por la extensión de su cuello, y en un intento de alejarse, le dio más acceso a su piel. La lengua lamió justo sobre su yugular, como si fuese un helado. Y ahí fue que creyó… era un vampiro. ¡Debía de serlo! ¡MALDITA FUERA SU VIDA!

Cerró los ojos esperando su destino. Tal vez solo así, se libraría de todas sus penas… ¿Resignación? No tenía de otra.

–Un nombre –El aliento choco ante la humedad de su nuca –Un tanto diferente, pero lindo. Draco –El susurro llegó hasta su oreja, para luego de un mordisco sobre su lóbulo lo hiciera abrir los ojos de golpe y jadear por lo bajo –Te agradezco, por no gritar. Así todo es más fácil –Pensó en la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro del hombre.

 _Mierda, mierda, mil mierdas… voy a morir, me va violar, me quitara la sangre como a todos y luego asesinar… ¡Joder! ¡Me va a desmembrar! Por favor que me suelte y me deje ir, por favor Dios…_

–Tranquilo niño, aun no te probare –Se tensó. _¿Cómo diablos…?_ –Ya he cenado y estoy, ¿cómo lo dicen? _Lleno_ –Draco solamente quiso llorar y poder correr, solo correr.

–Por-fa-favor… deja-me…ir –Sorbió las lágrimas que ya corrían por sus mejillas –Si… no me harás nada… déjame, por favor –Rogó esperanzado.

–Solo quería conocerte, humano –El tono temible paso a ser afable, relajante e incluso la fuerza que apresaba su cuerpo había disminuido –Pero, podría morderte –Nuevamente sintió la lengua pasando por su piel.

– ¡NO! –Gritó, y fue tan impactando oír la carcajada de aquella persona. El agarre lo dejo ir, y Draco no lo pensó ni dos veces. Le valía madre el aspecto del hombre, además el cansancio había desaparecido.

Echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas sin importar si su cuerpo estuviese entumecido por el frio. Dios vueltas y vueltas, esperando perder al hombre por si este lo había seguido. Llegó a un punto en el que su corazón comenzó a arder y termino por recostarse contra una pared totalmente agotado.

Al verse sólo en la calle y pocas luces de faroles encendidas, dejo escapar lágrimas de alivió. Se había salvado, y tal vez, solo tal vez, había sobrevivido a ese monstruo de las tinieblas.

.

O conocido como mito, un vampiro.

* * *

 **-DramatiqueLicorne**


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Drak doom.

 **Couple/Pareja:** Harry x Draco

 **Generó:** Romance, Humor, y lo que demás se me ocurra.

 **Clasificación:** T

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowlin, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. Y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

 **Summary/Resumen:** Quería todo de él, quería morderlo, violarlo y asesinarlo. Saciarse de aquel ser tan inocente. Quería que le temiera, que llorara y gritara por su vida, pero más que nada deseaba era que nunca se separase de él. Que rogara por su presencia y se dejara, para saciar su lujuria.

 **Inspiración:** La historia pertenece a bloodyfangs1313; yo solo la he adaptado a un HarryxDraco.

 **Autora:** Dramatique Licorne

* * *

 **II.**

Por un momento se creyó a salvo, pero nuevamente se equivocaba. Como había predicho, era su peor día.

Solo tuvo que parpadear tres veces para luego contener la respiración con gran sorpresa. Frente a él unos ojos de color verde oscuro les observaban con cierta diversión. Era un tipo que le sacaba una cabeza de altura, podía predecir que contaba con veintitrés años, su rostro era varonil y firme, y no hablar de esas cejas pobladas que daban cierto toque sensual a sus ojos, junto a una cabellera negra y rebelde que caía sobre su rostro. Su cuerpo lucía incuso más musculoso a comparación del suyo. Abrió sus ojos con pánico al lograr divisar unos colmillos que sobresalían de los laterales de aquellos labios gruesos y carmesíes.

–No has logrado huir, ratoncito –Dijo el hombre, no, _Harry_. Sintió como nuevamente era agarrado, por sus hombros entre aquellas manos pesadas y luego siendo estampado bruscamente contra la pared en la cual se había apoyado. De nuevo estaba acorralado, y sin escapatoria alguna –Venga _cariño_ , no huyas de mí, que he portado bien hasta ahora –Dijo con un tono mezquino, e incluso orgulloso -aun así lo fuera- – ¿Acaso no quieres ser mi amigo? –Hizo un puchero, el cual Draco le pareció tierno. Aunque todo era inusual, no podría comprender como Harry trataba de bromear mientras que él estaba terriblemente tenso y asustado.

–Vam…

–Sí, vampiro –Tomó aire profundamente.

– ¿Por qué, porque querer ser amigo de… bueno, alguien como yo? –Pregunto soltando de golpe las palabras junto con el aire que había inspirado. Sí intentar hablar con aquel tipo lo salvaba y este le dejaba irse a su casa, haría lo que fuera.

–Oh bueno, puede que seamos algo más que amigos ¿No crees _chiquitín_? –Los dedos helados de Harry acariciaron su nariz hasta llegar a los labios, obligándolo a entreabrirlos.

– ¡Amigos! Seamos amigos –Dijo el rubio tratando de liberarse del moreno. Todo el contacto que le otorgaba el más alto le hacía estremecer al punto de incomodarlo. La frialdad de los dedos de Harry que recorrían con delicadeza sus labios era _demasiado_.

–Y a eso sí aceptas –Río el hombre dejando a la vista más aquellos colmillos; sus ojos seguían observándolo como si buscase seducirle y meterse bajo su piel –Pero, ¿Qué pasaría si yo no deseo ser tú amigo? A lo mejor te quiera ahora como cena –La sonrisa burlona se convirtió en una macabra. Ante aquello Draco comenzó a removerse con fuerza intentando apartarlo, acto seguido de que el moreno le apretase más contra la rigurosa pared –Solo bromeaba _cariño_ –El semblante de Harry volvió a parecer calmado e incluso infantil, y Draco aún no se enteraba de lo que estaba pasando allí, dentro de su cabeza. _Idiota, solo esperará a que bajes la guardia y entonces te violara y asesinara, como a todos_ – ¿Crees que te violare? –Y de nuevo parecía que este le había leído el pensamiento –Ciertamente me da tantas _ganas de hacerlo_ y no sería ni la primera ni la última vez que abusaría de un humano, pero no debes de preocuparte ya te he dicho que por ahora quiero conocerte –Harry al final se alejó un poco de su cuerpo, unos dos pasos, luciendo menos amenazante.

–Entonces… eso significa… ¿Puedo irme a casa? ¡Es decir! Sin que… me hagas algo –Aunque había dejado de tartamudear al hablar estaba orgulloso de sí mismo al no desmayarse.

–Claro –Dijo Harry como si fuese lo más obvio –Te acompañare hasta tú casa –Añadió mirándolo inquisitivamente.

–No, no hace falta. Gra-cias –Dijo suavizando el tono de su voz para que el vampiro no se sintiera ofendido. Desvió la mirada y fue más su sorpresa al ver un pequeño parque que recordaba a la perfección, su casa estaba cerca.

– ¿Acaso no quieres que sepa dónde vives? –Draco regreso a mirarlo y se avergonzó al verlo con los brazos cruzados y con deje de indignación. Trago saliva; por lo visto mentir no sería una opción, así que optó por asentir –Mira _rubito_ , puedo leerte la mente cuando quiera y así poder averiguar tú dirección –Abrió los ojos esta vez luciendo indignado y sobrecogido, ¡Así era como había logrado descubrir su temor! La risa divertida del pelinegro le hizo estremecer.

–De todas formas iré solo…y no te enfades, es solo que no es necesario que vengas –Dijo con la voz rota, esperaba que el moreno dejase de insistir ya que estaba a punto de llorar y lo peor de todo es que sería frente a él. Draco había dejado de llorar frente a las personas. Se sentía más vulnerable que nunca.

–No es muy buena idea… da igual –El moreno despeino sus cabellos rebeldes y sin más le dio la espalda comenzando a caminar. Draco sintió algo en su pecho, algo que le hizo retorcerse de ansiedad y el vampiro aun no desaparecía en total dentro de la oscuridad.

Sabía que llegaría a lamentarse después.

– ¿Por qué no es buena idea? –Preguntó en voz alta, un tanto estrangulada. Se sorprendió ante la velocidad en la que el moreno se había girado para observarlo, con una enorme sonrisa que lo hizo sonrojar. Harry volvió a cercarse, esta vez con pasos alargados. La garganta se le seco al ver como los ojos del vampiro brillaban de una manera extraña, pasando del color verde al color rojo; la lengua del moreno pasó sobre sus labios y Draco no pudo hacer más que apartar la mirada.

– _Rubito_ , verás, no soy el único vampiro de por aquí ¿sabes? –Aquello lo hizo girar el rostro nuevamente, Harry había recuperado sus ojos verdes –Puedo notar la presencia de por lo menos –Mordió sus labios –Al menos tres más –Draco se sobresaltó comenzando a mirar por todos los lados, ignorando la sonrisa mentirosa del moreno –Si voy contigo, les quedara claro que solo yo puedo _atacarte…_ digo, ellos no te atacaran. Pero como deseas irte solo, bueno, no es mi culpa que te devoren –Utilizó un tonó lúgubre que hizo remover al rubio –Dudo que ellos se porten bien contigo, yo estoy siendo amable aun así sabiendo de qué manera se tratan a las presas –Draco simulo no tomar aire tan profundamente al recordar nuevamente los diarios.

Harry paso nuevamente la lengua sobre sus labios al ver la indecisión del chiquillo y es que nunca diría que esa misma noche se había alimentado y saciado lujuriosamente con quince chicos también menores de edad. Aun podía sentir la sangre de cada uno de ellos sobre su paladar, todas diferentes y deliciosas.

Draco se sentí entre la espada y la pared, estaba indeciso y si lo que decía el vampiro era verdad, no le quedaba de otra que aceptar que el moreno le acompañase a su casa y así no amanecer hecho un manojo de carne para la prensa amarillista… pero no se fiaba de ese vampiro… y sí sus pensamientos eran correctos, era claro que Harry buscaba algo más de él.

 _¿Por qué a mí?_

–Porque eres bastante comestible –Escucho la voz del vampiro. Se golpeó mentalmente, pues Harry le había dicho que sabía leer mentes.

–Tú –Trago saliva para remojar su garganta reseca – ¿Leíste mis pensamientos? –El simple asentimiento de Harry le hizo refunfuñar, pues ahora ni en sus pensamientos estaba a salvo de aquel monstruo; ya se imaginaba el solo pensar en escapar y que el de ojos verdes ya lo sabía de ante mano… sería su fin si sus pensamientos pasaban más de aquello.

–Es algo que viene con el paquete –Movió sus cejas divertido, a lo que el rubio solo negó irritado y no bastaba con el hecho de que sus ojos estaban pesándole cada vez más. Era demasiado tarde y las lágrimas que había derramado le causaban más sueño –Por cierto, si llega a atacarte otro vampiro que no sea yo, bueno. No reconocerían tú cadáver la mañana siguiente y aunque intentaran unir todas tus partes –Draco termino por sentir escalofríos con solo imaginarlo, no podría creer que Harry hablara con tanta soltura sobre el tema….

Ah claro, era un vampiro… aquello daba igual…

–En ese caso, si voy solo… me mataran y me dejaran como comida para perros –No sabía qué hacer, aceptar la oferta o sufrir las consecuencias. Deseaba ir solo a su casa pero de esa manera no llegaría ni vivo, además enserio estaba comenzando a sentirse cansado y el miedo estaba afectando su capacidad para tomar decisiones.

–Matarte no es lo peor que puedan hacerte –Dijo Harry, enseñándole sus colmillos que habían aumentado su tamaño. Más luego la cerró cuando sin querer pero queriendo, Draco había soltado un bostezo –Luces cansado humano, te acompaño a casa y así podrás estar tranquilo –Dijo tajante, y por lo que el rubio entendió el vampiro no aceptaría un 'NO' por respuesta. Sintió el brazo de Harry rodarle la cintura y empujándolo lo incitó a caminar.

–Me parece que teniéndote al lado no podré estar tranquiló –Dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza con resignación, pues aún no se fiaba de Harry.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar,**

 **y avisar sobre los errores que existan :D *Besos y abrazos***

 **-Dramatique Licorne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** Drak doom.

 **Couple/Pareja:** Harry x Draco

 **Generó:** Romance, Humor, y lo que demás se me ocurra.

 **Clasificación:** T

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowlin, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. Y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

 **Summary/Resumen:** Quería todo de él, quería morderlo, violarlo y asesinarlo. Saciarse de aquel ser tan inocente. Quería que le temiera, que llorara y gritara por su vida, pero más que nada deseaba era que nunca se separase de él. Que rogara por su presencia y se dejara, para saciar su lujuria.

 **Autora:** Dramatique Licorne

* * *

 **III.**

–Oye, tus colmillos… ¿Te importaría disimularlos? –Deseaba alejarse un tanto pues con solo mirar aquellos dientes o instrumentos afilados llegaba a sentirse incómodo. Aunque también estaba seguro de que al ser su primera vez viendo a un vampiro, demasiado cerca, el hecho de que él enseñara aquellos elementos punzantes resultaba curioso.

– ¿Te dan miedo acaso? –Draco asintió ante la pregunta del azabache, arrancando una sonrisa burlona por parte de Harry –En ese caso no los ocultare –Dijo orgulloso abriendo con lentitud su boca para enseñarlos creído –Y dime rubito, ¿Cuántos años tienes? –Draco se había sorprendido ante la pregunta.

–Tengo diecisiete.

El vampiro silbo por lo bajo –Me encantan los adolescentes –El rubio se encogió de hombros al sentir la mirada penetrante del otro, y aunque quisiera volver a fijarse en aquellas esmeraldas que tenía de ojos el vampiro no deseaba dejarse llevar. Tomo aire profundamente sintiendo sus ojos arder, el frío de la noche y el haber llorado hacían que le doliera.

Divisó la pequeña casa en la que vivía –Aquí es –Vagamente comenzó a buscar las llaves en sus bolsillos, al encontrarlas se avergonzó un poco por su llavero que era una D de madera gastada. Adentró la llave en la cerradura, girándola solo un poco –Gracias por acompañarme –Miró directamente el rostro del moreno; esperó a que esté se despidiera pero él seguía allí mirándolo.

– ¿No me invitaras a pasar? –Preguntó en un tono cantarín Harry.

–No –Se mordió el labio mirando de nuevo a la puerta. Quería abrirla pero temía de que Harry se entrometiera, además estaba cansado y solo quería caer como saco de papas sobre su cama. Casi suelta un gritito al sentir el cuerpo de Harry pegado al suyo, las manos se posaron sobre sus caderas y Draco sintió su piel hormiguear bajo aquel tacto.

Cerró los ojos sintiendo el aliento de Harry rozar su nuca, se le erizó nuevamente la piel al sentir la húmeda lengua de Harry acariciando su piel. Rápidamente había sido girado y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, viendo el rostro demasiado magnífico del moreno quien le miraba como una presa.

Pero coño, que _sí_ lo era.

De nuevo su corazón latió aceleradamente cuando el moreno se acercó hasta rozar sus narices; ambos alientos chocaron hipnotizándolo, encantándolo. No despego su vista de los labios carnosos de Harry, quien levemente mostro su lengua que delineo sus labios resecos. Draco sintió un deseo enorme de probar aquella boca. Pero aquel gusto se volvió ansiedad al ver como Harry volvía a ocultar su lengua.

Casi jadea lastimosamente ante eso.

Pero fue callado. Los labios de Harry se posaron sobre los suyos, succionando su labio inferior para luego ser mordido con delicadeza y estirado hasta soltarlo. Draco se quedó ahí estático sin respiración e ignorando la sonrisa seductora del pelinegro. El fantasmal beso que le había proporcionado se había sentido tan… _bien_.

Y entonces volvió de golpe a la realidad. _¡¿BIEN?! ¡ESTÁS LOCO DRACO!_

Con rapidez abrió la puerta de su casa y se encerró azotando la madera con demasiada fuerza, esperando que Harry se hubiese quedado fuera. Estaba seguro de que no lograría dormir aquella noche.

.

.

.

Aquel día fue como cualquier otro. Fue a clase para morirse de aburrimiento, y nuevamente maldecía su suerte al volver ser blanco de palizas por parte de los brabucones de la escuela, ahora tenía un moratón sobre su brazo derecho. Al regresar a casa se dedicó a resolver sus deberes; por un momento se fijó en la ventana donde el día se veía más nublado y húmedo –Típico Londres– de lo acostumbrado. Allí oscurecía desde las nueve y media, pero gracias al clima parecía que iba a oscurecer más pronto. Por un momento recordó al azabache, se había sentido tan vulnerable en ese momento ¡Y el muy maldito se había divertido con él! Por un momento quería pensar que todo había sido una pesadilla… pero despertar aun sintiendo sobre sus labios el toque del vampiro… no podía haber sido una pesadilla.

Si había sido real, solo esperaba que no volviera a aparecer.

Se levantó de la silla de la pequeña mesa que tenía, agarro sus llaves y salió de casa en dirección a un café que quedaba cerca. Pidió una taza de chocolate humeante y la pago, se encamino hasta de las mesas del local, preferiblemente la del fondo. Sopló un poco y bebió el dulce sabor que abraso sus labios quebrados por el frío, sinceramente esperaba comprar un poco de vaselina para estos.

Por un momento miro el por el cristal de la cafetería, la gente pasaba en variadas ocasiones. Era claro ya que el sector era un tanto alejado del centro. Parpadeo ante la sombra que había distinguido a los lejos, Draco creyó por un momento que era una alucinación, más se quedó atónito al verle empujar la puerta de la cafetería e ingresar.

Era Harry.

Se levantó de golpe de la mesa, sintió sus piernas tambalear y sus ojos miraban con terror al moreno. Avergonzado sintió las miradas curiosas de las otras personas que se habían impactado ante aquel movimiento brusco y de inmediato fueron a parar en el chico que había recién entrado al lugar.

A pasos rápidos Harry llego a su lado hablándole por lo bajo –No querrás alarmar a toda la gente que está aquí –Su tono de voz era tranquilo, y Draco sintió sus mejillas enrojecer ante su cercanía. Las miradas ahora eran un poco disimuladas, pero aun así incómodo –Siéntate –Lo hizo, sin chistar. Volvió a mirar a través de la ventana sintiendo su corazón nuevamente palpitar descontrolado – ¿Puedo sentarme a tú lado? ¿O frente a ti? –Se sorprendió ante la educación que mostraba Harry al preguntar aquello, rápidamente se recordó de que se debía a los demás presentes que aun mandaban miradas fugitivas a su mesa.

–Prefiero que te sientes en otra mesa –Dijo aun observando a la nada. No quería verlo a la cara, y recordar todos los acontecimientos ocurridos –De otra cafetería –Añadió arrastrando las palabras y bebiendo el líquido que comenzaba a enfriarse –… De otra ciudad –Volvió a agregar más bajo, olvidando que el vampiro podía escucharlo de todas maneras.

Se congelo en su sitio, Harry había tomado lugar a su lado, rozando sus brazos. Los dedos helados tocaron su barbilla obligándolo a girar su rostro con fuerza. Los ojos verdes lo miraban llenos de furia.

–Cuidado con lo que dices _rubito_ –Su voz se había vuelto ronca y grave, el despreció se notó cuando lo llamo 'rubito'.

Estaba seguro de que el enfado contra suyo era demasiado notable, y por un momento quiso disculparse, ¿Pero de qué? ¿De querer pasar un rato a solas? ¿Por no querer tener a su lado a un vampiro?

–No estoy enojado –Dijo Harry, su semblante volvía a parecer tranquilo y los dedos bajo su barbilla se habían retirado con lentitud –Si lo estuviera, lo sabrías –Parpadeo de nuevo, los ojos verdes de Harry miraban ahora sus labios.

Y de nuevo sintió aquella sensación. Los labios carnosos de Harry cerrándose alrededor de los suyos, succionado, mordiendo y… ¡ _OH DIOS_!

Solo esperaba que se fuera, _que se fuera_ , lo dejara en paz.

–No me iré –Susurro el moreno –Además, estabas pensando en lo que hice anoche –Nuevamente se sonrojo –Tan solo fue un besito y casi te da un ataque, ¡Que adorable! ¿Fue acaso tu primer beso? –Preguntó burlón. Draco balbuceo y maldijo a lo último arrancándole una risotada al moreno –Tomare eso como un sí.

Estuvo a punto de mandarlo a la mierda, más no podía negar que aquella era una realidad. Desde el orfanato nunca se había interesado en los demás de otra manera que no fuera compañeros de habitación o clase, y ni hablar del presente, en la escuela era tan antisocial y las pocas personas que habían llegado a interesarse en él salían espantadas tras los rumores que rondaban por todo el lugar. El blanco de bromas.

– ¿Cómo te has hecho eso? –Meneó el rostro al escuchar la voz de Harry, quien a la vez señalaba el moratón que resaltaba un poco bajo la camisa manga corta que llevaba.

–Unos tipos, siempre la toman conmigo. Pero da igual –Le restó importancia, no le generaban miedo si no odio. Odiaba ser una burla más para aquellos imbéciles que simplemente vivían de ser populares y ser el centro de atención en el género femenino.

Volvió a beber de su chocolate sin notar el pausado silencio que se había prolongado entre ambos – ¿quieres que continuemos donde lo dejamos? –Casi se ahoga en su bebida, incluso comenzó a toser –Podemos ir a un lugar más privado.

– ¡No! –Gruño lo más leve que pudo –Es tarde y debo de ir a casa, deberes –Se excusó. Lentamente se levantó de la mesa pero por un momento se detuvo, si él salía Harry también lo haría y tendría menos escapatoria si el hombre lo agarraba. Apretó los labios dejándolos en una fina línea y volvió a sentarse.

 _Vaya mierda._

– ¿Será que estoy yendo demasiado rápido? –Esa pregunta le pareció demasiado absurda hasta ahora – ¿No comerás nada? Solo has bebido eso.

–No tengo apetito, solo quería algo para beber.

–Pues yo sí, tengo apetito –Draco se viró y se fijó en las mirada traviesa que mantenía el azabache sobre los suyos. Los colmillos hicieron una pequeña aparición en su sonrisa –De hecho, me ha entrado mucha hambre –Abrió sus ojos grises de impresión al verse hipnotizado en esos ojos esmeraldas que comenzaban a tornarse rojos.

 _¿Por qué hace eso? Me va matar…_

La suave movimiento de los labios carnosos de Harry hizo que estos se humedecieran atractivamente –Estoy… seguro que mi sangre tiene un sabor… horrible –Apretó los suyos propios agradeciendo al encontrarlos suaves y no tan inflexibles gracias a la bebida caliente.

–Al contrario _rubito_ , huele deliciosa –Mordió su labio inferior, Harry había acercado su nariz hasta su cuello olfateándolo profundamente y luego soltando el aire caliente sobre su piel, erizándolo y haciéndolo jadear por lo bajo –Pero tranquilo Draco, ya he comido algo antes de venir a verte.

Reaccionó, estaban en un lugar público. Vergonzosamente se puso de pie y sin detenerse salió de la cafetería mirando al suelo. Como había predicho, las nubes estaban de unos tonos azulados advirtiendo que la oscuridad estaba cerca. Casi grita al sentir una mano sobre su espalda empujándolo, más se calmó al ver que era Harry quien iba a su lado.

 _¿Calma? ¡¿CUÁL CALMA?!_

Pero nada sucedió, solo caminaban en silencio. Tal vez llegaría sin problemas a casa y agradecería cortésmente al vampiro. O eso creía; solo basto dos pasos para que Harry lo empujara a un callejón siendo acorralado contra la pared por el cuerpo del moreno, _de nuevo_.

Y ocurrió lo que más temía, Harry se apretó contra su cuerpo y apoyó su rostro contra su nuca, enseñando los colmillos.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y a todos los que siguen la historia, no olviden comentar y seguir leyendo,**

 **siento mucho subir hasta ahora este capítulo; si existen errores avisar :D**

 ***Besos y abrazos***

 **-Dramatique Licorne**


	4. Chapter 4

**Título:** Drak doom.

 **Couple/Pareja:** Harry x Draco

 **Generó:** Romance, Humor, y lo que demás se me ocurra.

 **Clasificación:** M **(Change)**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowlin, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. Y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

 **Summary/Resumen:** Quería todo de él, quería morderlo, violarlo y asesinarlo. Saciarse de aquel ser tan inocente. Quería que le temiera, que llorara y gritara por su vida, pero más que nada deseaba era que nunca se separase de él. Que rogara por su presencia y se dejara, para saciar su lujuria.

 **Autora:** Dramatique Licorne

* * *

 **IV.**

Su piel se estremecía ante la calidez y fuerza que utilizaba Harry sobre su cuerpo, podía sentir los colmillos raspando su piel expuesta con rudeza contenida – ¿Hoy sí me invitaras a pasar a tu casa? –Las palmas de Harry llegaron a sus caderas apretándolas sutilmente.

 _¿Qué quieres de mí?_ Pensó, consciente de que Harry leería su mente, pues estaba aterrado de decir otra cosa, o hacer algún sonido especifico.

–Quiero conocerte un poco más, ya lo dije –Se separó solo un poco para mirarle a los ojos.

Lo medito rápidamente. Si se negaba podría ocurrir algo que él mismo no deseara y sería obligado, ese vampiro era demasiado atrevido y lanzado para su gusto. Y si decía que sí podría confiar solo un poco en que este no lo molestaría, pero estaba seguro de que Harry no era un alma de Dios.

Carajo.

–Vale. Con una condición –Logro alejar el cuerpo del moreno del suyo cuando este sonrió ganador, claro que la expresión cambio para volverse una mueca infantil –No harás nada, a mí –Dejo en claro por si Harry se pasaba de listo.

El vampiro se cruzó de brazos haciendo más cómica su cara, para luego despeinar sus cabellos y decir –Solo quiero hacerte una _cosita_ –Volvió acercarse con una sonrisa depredadora. Lo besó, o mejor dicho paso su lengua sobre los suyos de manera jugosa, haciéndolo casi sollozar por la pérdida de tacto. Se estaba rindiendo por unos simples besos, que bobo era. Harry movió con suavidad sus labios sobre los de Draco, quien intentaba seguirle el paso e incluso exigiendo un poco más que eso. De nuevo sentía aquellas mordidas y chupadas que el moreno generaba, _más, más, más…_

El de ojos verdes soltó una leve risita para luego agarrar su nuca con una mano y con la libre rodeaba su cintura; Draco gimió y casi grita de la impresión al sentir la lengua de Harry abriéndose paso dentro de su boca. _¡Oh mierda! Esa era una sensación inexplicable_. El musculó dentro de su boca se movía lentamente causándole caricias, incitándole a la suya a unírsele. Se rindió. Llevó sus manos hasta la chaqueta roja de Harry, apretándola y exigiéndole mucho más. Movió su lengua junto con la del vampiro con torpeza, pero consiguiendo llevar el mismo ritmó.

Jadeo comenzando a sentir la falta de aire, aun así deseaba más. Al beso se le unió caricias sobre su vientre y espalda; y dedos juguetones que comenzaban a levantar su camisa; yemas y uñas marcando su blanca piel. _Más, más, mucho más_. Tuvo que abrir la boca para poder respirar, pero Harry aprovecho para profundizar mucho más aquel suceso, azotándolo contra la pared y juntando ambas pelvis con desespero.

El mundo se le congelo al sentir la dureza de Harry contra su muslo interno.

Como pudo lo empujo lejos.

Harry pareció confundido ante aquello, más una sonrisa pícara y enorme se asomó dejando a la vista un hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda –Creo que no hay necesidad de ir a tú casa Draco. Gracias. Espero nos veamos mañana a las seis. –Paso la lengua sobre sus labios lascivamente.

 _¡Qué diablos había hecho!_

–Ve a casa –Ordenó el moreno pegándose contra la pared opuesta.

Draco lo hizo, se fue de allí lo más rápido que pudo. No porque lo había dicho Harry, estaba demasiado conmocionado consigo mismo. Se encerró en su residencia, incluso poniendo un armario tras la puerta por mayor seguridad. Ya parecía un loco. Miró sus cosas esparcidas por la sala y decidió firmemente no ir a la escuela el otro día.

Se recostó sobre su cama mirando sin ver; ¿Por qué había correspondido? Incluso deseando más. ¿Era gay? No lo sabía, como nunca había tenido pareja o algún 'amor platónico' no estaba realmente seguro de su orientación sexual. Pero… e había gustado. Le habían gustado los besos y toque de Harry…

Por los calzones enormes de Sor Dorian.

Era gay.

.

.

.

Aquel nuevo día como se propuso, se quedó en casa. Se dedicó a repasar unos cuantos deberes ya resueltos, limpio su casa que aunque no tuviera gran variedad de productos, lograba desinfectarla con agua y FAB. Comió de unas cuantas cajas de comida que tenía allí en la pequeña refrigeradora, y por último tomo una siesta.

Cuando estaba en medio de una lectura sus ojos viajaron al reloj de pared que tenía allí. Eran las cinco, una hora faltante para que se 'juntara' con Harry. Estaba tan paranoico que había dejado el armario contra la puerta, junto con el seguro. Fue hasta las ventanas, cerrándolas y barriendo las cortinas oscureciendo el pequeño hogar. Dejó el libro sobre la mesilla y fue a su cama, tomando el mp3 y recostándose. Por algún motivo sentía que algo iba a pasar.

Se quedó nuevamente mirando sin ver.

.

.

.

Observó los minutos correr con lentitud en su mp3. Eran aproximadamente las siete y Harry no se había asomado por allí, ni siquiera golpeando su puerta o haciendo destrozos como se lo imaginaba. Salió de la comodidad de su cama y se puso a escuchar música. _Queen_ , una de sus bandas preferidas inundaba sus oídos con gusto.

Fue hasta el frigorífico y observo que lo único que le quedaba eran tres pedazos de pizza de pollo con champiñones, saboreo el queso en su paladar. Lo dejo sobre un mesón y repentinamente sintió sed. Agarro un vaso mientras tarareaba la canción y se servía un poco de agua fría. Cerró la puertilla y se giró sobre sus talones llevando el vaso de cristal hasta su boca. Pero se detuvo en seco.

Allí en el comedor/escritorio estaba Harry sentado con las piernas cruzadas, leyendo el mismo libro que había estado leyendo con anterioridad, tan relajado como Pedro por su casa. El cristal chocó estruendosamente contra el suelo, salpicando por todos lados hasta llegar a sus pies descalzos.

– ¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí?! –Gritó.

Harry de manera tranquila y paciente dejo el libro en la mesa, giro un poco su cuerpo para mirar directamente al rubio –Fui a todos los lugares posibles donde podría encontrarte e incluso pase por aquí dos veces. Es de mala educación dejar a una persona esperando ¿Sabes? –Recargo su brazo tras el espaldar de manera desinteresada.

Draco estaba indignado –También es de mala educación meterte a la casa de otros sin su permiso. No solo eso, también aprovecharte de ellas y acosarlas como un violador –Espetó con sarcasmo, realmente estaba asustado y enojado. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba acaso Harry allí en su sala?

El moreno dejo caer la mandíbula, esta vez siendo él el colérico –Yo no he abusado de ti, he hecho lo que una persona normal haría, robarte besos y quede claro que solo uno fue con lengua –Se levantó de la silla y se acercó al platinado. Draco respiraba aun fastidiado, aun así se dejó llevar por el moreno quien lo llevaba de la mano a su habitación.

–Eso no es excusa, yo no quería… -Murmuro. No podía creerse el atrevimiento del vampiro en llevarlo como si fuese el que vivía en ese lugar y no él. Harry se sentó sobre su cama, preferiblemente en el centro de está. Recogió sus piernas y luego miro a Draco.

–Siéntate –Palmeo sus piernas indicándole donde sentarse –Hazlo como si fuese tu casa –Bromeó, a lo que Draco bufó realmente sintiéndose enojado. Ignorando al vampiro, se sentó frente a él, claro que a una distancia prudente.

– ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –El de ojos verde lo miro curioso, aun así asintió dejándole hablar – ¿Cuántos años tienes? Es decir, luces como uno de veintitrés pero, es claro que esa no es tú edad ¿Verdad? –Por un momento se cuestionó eso de que según los mitos, los vampiros eran inmortales.

– ¿Y si hacemos un juego? –Draco lo miro incauto, eso no se lo esperaba –Debes de adivinar mi edad, te daré tres oportunidades y si fallas en todas dejaremos de ser amigos…

– ¡Acepto! – ¿Cómo no aprovechar tal oportunidad?

–Dejaremos de ser amigos y seremos algo más –La sonrisa de Harry era maliciosa –Y ya has aceptado.

 _¿Por qué creí que esto sería fácil?_

–Trescientos ochenta años –Dijo. Harry sonrió apenas, negando divertido.

–No.

– ¿Novecientos…?

–Nop. Pero cerca –Draco trago saliva, ¿Por qué había aceptado? Enserio ¿Acaso era tan imbécil?

– ¿Mil quinientos…?

Harry bufó y por un momento Draco abrió sus ojos, había acertado.

–Incorrecto bebe –El moreno le sonrió burlón, y Draco de nuevo se desinflo. Había perdido, en algo tan… estúpido.

–Tengo seiscientos setenta y seis años. Esa es mi edad –Por un momento sonó melancólico.

Por un momento Draco se mantuvo callado, hasta que dijo –Eres realmente viejo –Espero unos minutos sin ver reacción alguna del moreno que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos; sin atacarlo…

–Muy viejo… -Susurro para sí mismo; los esmeraldas volvieron a enfocarse en su rostro –Me muero de hambre, y tú hueles realmente bien.

Draco gritó cuando el moreno se le lanzó encima comenzando a lamer su cuello con gula, hasta acostarlo plenamente sobre la colcha. Sus ojos se conectaron, pudo reconocer la lujuria en los ojos del moreno, y tal vez no era de esa _'hambre'_ que creía.

Se removió cuando el moreno llevo entre su mano ambas muñecas ajenas hasta dejarlas por encima de su cabeza – ¡No! ¡Deja de joderme Harry! –Exigió.

–Quieto –Ordeno en respuesta el vampiro atrapando sus piernas entre las suyas. Lo beso ferozmente callando sus protestas –No sabes cuánto te deseo, y no es solo tú sangre Draco. Mi Draco –Volvió a besarlo con desespero –Pero si sigues resistiéndote no dudare en asesinarte.

– ¡Pero…!

–Hicimos un trato humano.

– ¡Otra cosa! ¡Lo que sea, pero que sea algo diferente! –Lo que menos deseaba era ser mordido o violado, claro que no.

Harry suspiro molesto e irritado, más cedió, comenzó a besarlo nuevamente con mucha lengua y dientes incluidos. Aprovechando su posición, se situó en medio de las piernas de Draco, abriéndolas atrevidamente. Draco bufó molesto –No haré nada, nada de penetración –Aseguro –Por lo menos déjame desfogarme.

Sin esperar respuesta volvió a devorar sus labios, haciéndole levantar la pelvis con la fuerza de sus piernas y terminando por rozar ambas intimidades, desgarrándole un gemido estimulante al platinado. Harry comenzó a mecer sus caderas contra el cuerpo que apretaba contra la colcha. Sus manos danzaron por su columna, bajo la ropa, aruñando partes sensibles ante el tacto frío. Gimió, gimió deseoso, y no podía negarlo.

Le encantaba.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y a sus comentarios que me llenan de alegría al ver que les ha gustado todo hasta este momento,**

 **lamento mucho la tardanza al subir los capítulos pero hasta este momento el tiempo ha sido limitado, aun así agradezco que sigan leyendo**

 **lo poco que he logrado publicar. No olviden seguir comentando y a las personas nuevas que han comenzado a leer**

 **no olviden agregarlo a su lista de Fav o Follow :D (Nada me haría más feliz)**

 ***Besos y abrazos***

 **-Dramatique Licorne**


	5. Chapter 5

**Título:** Drak doom.

 **Couple/Pareja:** Harry x Draco

 **Generó:** Romance, Humor, y lo que demás se me ocurra.

 **Clasificación:** M

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowlin, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. Y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

 **Summary/Resumen:** Quería todo de él, quería morderlo, violarlo y asesinarlo. Saciarse de aquel ser tan inocente. Quería que le temiera, que llorara y gritara por su vida, pero más que nada deseaba era que nunca se separase de él. Que rogara por su presencia y se dejara, para saciar su lujuria.

 **Autora:** Dramatique Licorne

* * *

 **V.**

Draco estaba hecho un zombi. De esos de las películas que solamente existían para comer, caminar y quien sabía, ir al baño. Incluso la escuela había pasado desapercibida, olvidando si en algún momento los brabucones lo habían azotado o molestado durante los recesos. En su mente solo tenía a Harry, y si inusual forma de ser.

Como _aquello_ que aún lo mantenía pensativo.

¿Gay? Bueno, debía de aclarar los puntos. Los besos de Harry eran adictivos una vez que comenzaban a moverse sobre los suyos, y como dejar pasaresa lengua. Harry era guapo, no podía negarlo, su estilo rebelde y despreocupado era llamativo. Su forma de ser era un tanto incomprensible, a veces era tierno y juguetón pero luego estaba esa faceta depredadora y carnal que hacía erizar cada uno de sus vellos. Y no olvidar lo que paso en su cama, Oh DIOS.

No lo habían hecho, ¡Claro que no!

Pero… pero sentir aquellos choques entusiastas, esas vibraciones que comenzaban desde la punta de sus cabellos hasta la punta de los pies, y aquel frote sobre su pene.

 _Harry había comenzado a balancearse con más fuerza. La tela del pantalón de Draco comenzaba a lastimarle la erección que empuñaba tras ellos, deseoso de salir y sentir algo más que la incómoda tela que lo aprisionaba. Harry murmuraba palabras desconcertantes pero demasiado excitantes a su parecer._

 _Era la primera vez que sentía algo como eso._

 _Se había masturbado varias veces, pero aquello era algo más. Más delicioso._

 _Un beso húmedo fue depositado en su nuca haciéndolo jadear; sin poder controlarlo enredo con sus piernas la cadera del vampiro, pues estaba cerca. Muy cerca, y era bastante tiempo desde que se había desfogado._

 _–_ _Draco… Uhmmhmm Draco… Joder que delicioso –Unos dedos juguetearon sobre uno de los pezones._

 _–_ _Harry…. Oh Harryyyy –Estaba alcanzándolo, muy cerca –Me voy… ¡Oh más!_

 _El moreno poseído comenzó a azotar ambas pelvis, obligando a Draco a unirse al manoseo. Cuando menos lo creyó, gritó, de manera muy estrangulada pero entendible ante el sentido del moreno. Se detuvieron, y un gruñido fue suficiente para avisar a Draco que Harry también había terminado. La sensación de vació y relajante del orgasmo lo había dejado vulnerable._

 _Estuvieron en la misma posición, solo que esta vez el vampiro de ojos verdes se encontraba recargado sobre su cuerpo sin medir su fuerza. Pero el momento post orgásmico lo tenía dentro de su nube de sensibilidad y calentura, así que no se quejó sobre ello._

 _Carajo. Lo había disfrutado hasta el final._

Tragó saliva con tan solo recordarlo.

Miró instantáneamente al reloj de pared que tenía. Eran ya las cinco de la tarde, parpadeo atontado, de verdad el día había pasado tan inadvertido y estaba seguro de sentir ansiedad, ansiedad por Harry, porque lo sabía, volvería a ver a Harry ese día.

Y se enorgulleció al estar en lo correcto.

Los pasos tras su espalda se escucharon pesados –Buenas Draquito –Se giró sobre sus talones, encontrándose de frente con Harry vistiendo algo que realmente lo había dejado pasmado.

Llevaba unos pantalones marrones y unas botas oscuras que llegaban un poco más debajo de la rodilla. Lo que lo había dejado estupefacto había sido ese extraño suéter, que parecía hecho de lana, de un horrendo color rojo. Ah sí, Draco odiaba el rojo. Y a sabiendas que Harry era un vampiro, era una broma horrenda.

El moreno sin más se dejó caer en una de las sillas del comedor, preferiblemente la única que estaba frente a él. Se mantuvieron en silencio mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos, o eso era lo que quería creer el platinado, pues rápidamente sus ojos cayeron sobre los labios rojos del vampiro –Tu boca sabe tan bien como la sangre –Respingó ante la declaración del moreno –Aunque aún no me he dado el lujo de probar tú sangre.

–Agradezco el que no lo hayas hecho aún –Dejó a un lado el libro que obviamente no había estado leyendo.

–De nada cariño –Enseño sus brillantes dientes carente de aquellos colmillos –Pero estoy seguro de que no tardare mucho en probarte –Paso saliva y desvió la vista lentamente – ¿Tú me dejarías hacerlo? Claro que me encantaría tomarte desprevenido y así obligarte, es más excitante. Pero no estaría mal saberlo ¿Sabes? –Los ojos esmeraldas de Harry recorrieron su cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo –Tienes un buen cuerpo –Lo dijo más para sí mismo.

–Quieres comerme –Soltó.

–Bueno, suena muy, ya sabes –Movió las cejas sugestivamente –Pero tienes razón, pero no te preocupes, no te matare –Le cerró un ojo atrevidamente – ¿Qué clase de amigo sería si te matara?

¿Amigos? ¿Había dicho amigos? ¿Él amigo de un vampiro que quería beber su sangre?

–Hay más gente de la cual puedes aprovecharte…

–Pero mira que del que quiero aprovecharme es de ti.

–Hum.

– ¿Cómo ha estado tú día?

Realmente ese día estaba sorprendiéndolo.

–Eh… Bien, supongo.

–Bien.

–Bien.

… Todo se estaba tornando incómodo.

–Hagamos un trato.

– ¿Qué?

–Un trato.

–… ¿Por qué?

–No te lo negare, pero tú preciosa boca me tienta demasiado –Realmente Harry era un desvergonzado. Lo vio encaminarse hasta llegar a su lado y levantarlo sin ejercer fuerza alguna. Los brazos del vampiro rodearon su cadera y lo apretaron, chocando ambos cuerpos sin dejar ninguna brecha entre ambos –Podríamos… podría besarte, realmente lo deseo. Si no te resistes prometo no meter mi lengua –Le sonrió juguetonamente.

Draco sintió su garganta seca, y sus labios se sentían necesitados.

.

.

– ¿Y sí no quiero? –Respiro hondo.

Harry lo había levantado con sus brazos y lo había llevado hasta su habitación, acostándolo en su cama, acercándolo a la pared y él situándose a su lado. Harry acariciaba sus cabellos y mantenía sus esmeraldas sobre sus labios.

–No digas algo… que realmente no quieres decir –La voz del vampiro se escuchaba en un suave susurro, que erizó cada parte de su cuerpo. No podía negarlo, todo de Harry le encantaba, aunque fuera de la peor manera posible todos esos encuentros. Pocos, pero gustosos.

Era como esos primeros sentimientos que las personas tenían, y que con el tiempo se llegaba a tener experiencias para un formidable futuro. Draco nunca lo sintió, había sido abandonado, criado en un lugar donde el cariño no faltaba, pero aun así no era lo mismo cuando veía a los demás irse con sus nuevas familias que les brindarían más que el propio orfanato. Y aun así ya independizado y viviendo gracias a un pequeño trabajo que había conseguido los fines de semana, se sentía igual. No era guapo, o lo era, pero no agraciado. Era asocial y le temía a casi todo.

Y ahora con la reciente aparición de Harry…

Todas esas sensaciones llegaban de golpe, una sobre otra. Frustrándolo.

Miedo.

Ansiedad.

Deseo.

Calentura.

Desconfianza.

La boca de Harry estaba a pocos centímetros de la suya. Cerró sus ojos lentamente y apretó las sabanas bajo sus manos, esperando, esperando a que el azabache lo besara. Dejo escapar un jadeo y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Los labios de Harry se movían con lentitud sobre su nuca expuesta, la sensación de los colmillos no se hicieron esperar; ya no temía de ellos, no cuando lo hacían sentir aquella sensación, como si miles de agujas puyaran sin descanso sobre el lugar osado. Una leve mordida le hizo gemir con fuerza, se sentía tan bien.

–Tan delicioso, hueles delicioso Draco… -La voz de Harry hizo que mordiera sus labios evitando responder algo que le haría lamentar después –No es dulce, pero me atrae… Oh Draco, todo en ti me atrae –Ronroneo volviendo a besar con pasión su piel.

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, dedicándose a sentir. Y las manos de Harry comenzaron a complacerlo; acariciaban su pecho, subiendo hasta el borde del cuello de su camisa, apartándola. Los labios cayeron ahora sobre su clavícula, los labios se arrastraron sobre los huesos que sobresalían. Delicioso.

–Harry…

–Mmhmmm –Subió hasta su rostro y beso sonoramente su mejilla. Draco no dudo en soltar una suave risita ante ese gesto. La sonrisa que le dedico el azabache le hizo devolverle una, solo que más pequeña.

Nuevamente fue besado, un poco más cerca de sus labios. Otro un poco más cerca, otro más y otro… sobre su boca. Inmediatamente Draco comenzó a moverlos tímidamente, Harry le correspondió de la misma manera. El beso tomo rumbo fijo, cerniéndose en aquello que tanto adoraba el rubio.

Las succiones y sonidos húmedos, que ellos mismos hacían, con gula y sed del otro.

Harry disimuladamente fue acomodándose entre sus piernas, chocando levemente sus pelvis –Pa…Pajra… -Alejo su boca de los labios de Harry, quien inmediatamente bufó e invirtió posiciones. Draco ahora estaba sobre el moreno, sintiendo el abdomen plano y duro de Harry.

–Ha sido genial –Dijo el otro, abrazando de la cintura al platinado quien solo escondió el rostro en el hueco de la nuca del vampiro.

De momento permanecieron en silencio, esta vez uno cómodo y relajante.

* * *

 **Buenos días,** se que este cap ha sido corto, pero es que lo llevo conforme lo tiene la escritora original. Les recuerdo que esta es una versión diferente a la origial donde se ha implementado el cambio de personajes y unas que otras escenas que tienen que ver con los personajes de este Fic.

Espero les haya gustado y no olviden seguir leyendo y comentado :D aprecio cada critica por su parte.

Que hayan tenido una feliz navidad y un próximo año nuevo.

Besos y abrazos.

 **-Dramatique Licorne**


End file.
